


My story is told...

by moonlight2242



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton References, Hamilton's point of view, Hamilton's story is told, hamilton waches hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight2242/pseuds/moonlight2242
Summary: After the fateful duel, everyone is sent to... somewhere.. where they seen 'hamilton'they learn things about each other that they never knew before,however, they are unaware of Hamilton's death.





	1. I'm not dead?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so it's not great.  
> but i just love the idea of the real alexander and everyone else, watching it  
> and you need a little drama ;)

There’s a defining bang and pain takes over my body. Was this the end?  
I catch a glimpse of Burr as I collapse to the ground. His face tells me everything; fear and regret fill his eyes. And everything fades to black…

Is this what it’s like? To be dead? I’m so overwhelmed by thoughts that I don’t realise I’m still breathing... 

My eyes shoot open. I sit up so fast that I become dizzy. I wasn’t dead. Burr shot me, but I’m not dead. I look down to where the pain had been the worst; my heart stopped, there was no blood, but there was a bullet hole, I couldn't look at it. I wrapped my jacket round to cover it.

Before I can figure out where I am, I see Burr’s fearful eyes staring back at me. His face snow-white. He's frozen like a statue. I stumble to my feet and head towards him. With every step I take he seems to get paler and paler. His eyes fixed on where his bullet hit me.

When I reach him, he backs up against the wall, shaking. 

“You look like you've seen a ghost” I laugh at my own stupid joke trying to ease the tension

He's doesn't say a word..  
Minutes past until finally..,

“I-I j-just shot y-you” he manages, fear in every word

I try to lighten the mood “you don’t say?-” 

“I’m sorry, I-I’m so, so sorry” tears running down his face.

I go to reassure him that it’s fine, when I notice his eyes are no longer on me, but they’re still just as scared. Curious, I turn to see

My heart leaps

“JOHN?!”

“Alex!”

I stagger over to him, tears filling my eyes.  
I hug him tighter than ever before, hoping that this moment will last forever. I hear Burr walk over to us

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it” Bur.. hang on that wasn’t Burr’s voice… that was… Lafayette?

Me and john both look up to see both Lafayette and Herc smirking at us.

“I missed you guys” Laf said as tears formed in his eyes.

I couldn’t believe it, the gang was back together, just like the good old days, before the war; it was too good to be true. And of course the happiness didn’t last, Jefferson decided to showed up. I must be in hell.

“Lafayette! Long time no see, How’s it been in France?”

I can’t stand that man, I turn to walk away when I notice that everyone else is here…. Wherever ‘here’ was..   
They all looked as confused as I did. But confusion was quickly replace by shock when Eliza cries out and runs to the other side of the room..

Where Philp stood..

Before I have time to react, a loud disembodied voice begins to speak..

“Welcome, I bet you’re wondering why you’re here? And where here is? Well you are currently in there year 2015, where Alexander Hamilton is finally remembered…”

What?! 2015?   
And what does it mean I'm finally remembered 

“You’re about to watch a brand new musical, Hamilton. About, well… the life of you Alexander”

I was speechless as everyone’s eyes were on me. “I-I don’t know what to say”

“That’s a first!” a very smug Jefferson said, with a grin on his face, everyone just burst out laughing, Burr was smiling but it looked fake, his eyes on me.

Before I can react, a screen lights up at the back of the room, to reveal a stage.

The music began to play…


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to remember, didn't want them to know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya, I wanted to post this quickly so you know what to expect and how it's set out!

**_[AARON BURR]_ **

**_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_ **

**_Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_ **

**_Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor_ **

**_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_ **

Eliza- “I like this already!”

Burr-  “is that me?” eyes fixated on the screen

Laf- “I believe it is, mon amie”

  
  


**_[JOHN LAURENS]_ **

**_The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_ **

**_Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_ **

**_By being a lot smarter_ **

 

John had a smug look on his face when he realised it was him

 

**_By being a self-starter_ **

**_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_ **

 

Jefferson-”fourteen?!” eyes shocked

“Why what were you doing at fourteen” a grin spread on my face

Jefferson-”shut up”

 

**_[THOMAS JEFFERSON/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_ **

**_Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_ **

**_Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_ **

**_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_ **

 

Eliza shot a look towards me

Philip-”steal? Dad?!”

“It was a hard time” I wasn’t setting a good example.

I had completely forgotten about my life in the Caribbean. I have a feeling that I’m going to be reminded, and everyone is going to witness it.

 

**_[JAMES MADISON/HERCULES MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_ **

**_Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_ **

**_Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_ **

**_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain_ **

 

My heart clenched as I remember all the lives that were taken, I look around and I don’t see everyone’s sympathetic eyes, all I can see is all the houses that were destroyed, my eye well up as I see all the bodies..

A hand on my shoulder brings me back to reality

 

Eliza- “are you alright?” her eyes full of worry and concern “you never told us…”

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”_ **

**_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_ **

 

I smile as I remember how kind they were to me even though they didn't know me,

 

**_“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and_ **

**_The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”_ **

 

**_[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]_ **

**_Alexander Hamilton_ **

 

Everyone cheers when my name is mentioned, especially me.

 

**_My name is Alexander Hamilton_ **

**_And there’s a million things I haven’t done_ **

**_But just you wait, just you wait…_ **

 

John-”YEAH!”

Jefferson-”I can't wait” he rolled his eyes.

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_ **

Oh no

**_Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden_ **

**_Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick_ **

 

 Oh no, I didn't want to remember, I didn't want everyone else to know. Please don't say it.. 

 

**_[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering)]_ **

**_And Alex got better but his mother went quick_ **

 

My eyes fill up with tears but I blink them away. I could feel all their eyes staring at me, full of sympathy.

 

Angelica-”Are you-”

“I'm fine”

 

**_[GEORGE WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_ **

**_Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside_ **

Please stop...

**_A voice saying_ **

**_[WASHINGTON]_**

**_“You gotta fend for yourself.”_**

| 

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf_ **

 

Dear god why? Why did it have to mention it, I had finally manage to forget about it…

Furthermore, everyone now knew. they knew all I had been through. My head filled with the memories. The music seemed to stop,

  


**_(_** _There would have been nothin’ left to do_

_For someone less astute)_

  


Angelica-” you poor soul, you never told us”

I fight the tears, drowning out everything

  


( _He woulda been dead or destitute_

_Without a cent of restitution)_

  


To think I'd get away with not telling them 

  


Burr-” are you ok?”

I snap out of it “Yeah I'm fine”

Their eyes were all still on me

  


( _Started workin’, clerkin’ for_ _his late mother’s landlord_

_Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford)_

  


I reluctantly focused my attention back onto the song, hopefully it wouldn't mention anything else..

  


**_Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on_**

**_Plannin’ for the future_** ** _see him now as he stands on_**

**_The bow of a ship headed for a new land_**

**_In New York you can be a new man_**

|     
---|---  
  
 

“ you can say that again”

 

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_In New York you can_**

**_Be a new man—_**

**_In New York you can_**

**_Be a new man—_**

  


“Well… I did say they could say it again”

Jefferson doesn't look amused 

| 

**_[HAMILTON]_**

**_Just you wait!_**

  


**_Just you wait!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_In New York you can be a new man—_ **

**_[WOMEN]_**

**_In New York—_**

| 

**_[MEN]_**

**_New York—_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Just you wait!_ **

 

I cheer to hide my sorrow.

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Alexander Hamilton_**

  


**_We are waiting in the wings for you_**

  


**_You could never back down_**

**_You never learned to take your time!_**

  


Jefferson-” that's true”

I glare at him

  


**_Oh, Alexander Hamilton_**

  


**_When America sings for you_**

**_Will they know what you overcame?_**

**_Will they know you rewrote the game?_**

**_The world will never be the same, oh_**

  


**_[BURR]_**

**_The ship is in the harbor now_**

**_See if you can spot him_**

  


**_Another immigrant_**

**_Comin’ up from the bottom_**

  


Me and Laf high five

  


**_His enemies destroyed his rep_**

**_America forgot him_**

  


They will remember me now, I smile at the thought. I wish I could thank whoever wrote this.

| 

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Alexander Hamilton_**

  


**_Waiting in the wings for you_**

  


**_You never learned to take your time!_**

  


**_Oh, Alexander Hamilton_**

**_Alexander Hamilton…_**

**_America sings for you_**

**_Will they know what you overcame?_**

**_Will they know you rewrote the game?_**

**_The world will never be the same, oh_**

  
  


**_[MEN]_**

**_Just you wait_**

  


**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Just you wait_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]_ **

**_We fought with him_ **

 

Mulligan-”is that you or Jefferson”

Lafayette-”I believe it's me?”

 

That was clever, it was both “fought with me” I signal toward Laf “ and fought against me” I glare at Jefferson

 

John-”wow that's clever”

 

**_[LAURENS/PHILIP]_ **

**_Me? I died for him_ **

I smile at both Philip and John who give each other a high five 

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Me? I trusted him_ **

 

Washington-” I always will, son”

 

It annoyed me when he called me son but it also made me happy

 

**_[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA]_ **

**_Me? I loved him_ **

 

I really hope that was Peggy and not .. Maria

Wait is that.. Angelica? I look toward her but she looks away.. Embarrassed 

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_And me?_ **

Burr looks nervous

**_I’m the damn fool that shot him_ **

 

Everyone except me and Burr-” WHAT!?” They all look towards him

Eliza and Philip-”Burr!?”

 

They didn't know, they didn't know that I was dead..

They didn't know Burr had shot me.. I quickly make sure the wound was covered 

 

We exchange a look that said ‘don't tell them’

 

Burr-” I guess you never learned to shut up” he joked “I'd be careful if I were you” he looked at me with sorry eyes

 

I laugh at his… comment..

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_There’s a million things I haven’t done_ **

**_But just you wait!_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_What’s your name, man?_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Alexander Hamilton!_ **

 

Philip-”wow”

John-”you can't say that again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you made it this far, it means a lot.  
> the next chapter will be out on Sunday!  
> can't wait to see you there!
> 
> if you have anything to say comment :)
> 
> -Moonlight


	3. Aaron burr, sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really busy tomorrow, with my dad running the marathon so i thought i'd treat you ;)

  


The next song began, a wave of excitement washes over me.

  


**_[COMPANY]_ **

  1. ******_New York City_**



  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?_ **

  


Burr-”oh dear god”

John smirks.

Herc-”this is gonna be good”

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_That depends. Who’s asking?_ **

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Oh, well, sure, sir_ **

**_I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir_ **

**_I have been looking for you_ **

  


Both angelica and Eliza start laughing, I roll my eyes, slightly embarrassed

Philip-”that’s an interesting way to greet someone”

**_[BURR]_ **

**_I’m getting nervous_ **

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Sir…_ **

**_I heard your name at Princeton._** **_I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him._**

  


Washington-”you did what?!”

Burr-”he look at him like he was stupid”

“I’m not stupid!”

Laf-”sure” grin on his face

  


**_It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?_ **

  


**_[_ ** **_BURR_ ** **_]_ **

**_You punched the bursar_ **

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Yes!_ **

**_I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two,_** **_then join the revolution_** ** _._** ** _He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid_**

  


Everyone laugh, really it had to quote Burr’s silly mock

  


Burr-”like I said”

  


**_So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?_ **

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed_ **

John, Laf and Mulligan all looked sympathetic towards Burr

But they also noticed that the ‘actor?’ Had a smug look when he said it

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan_ **

**_God, I wish there was a war!_ **

  


Everyone looked at me,

  


Washington -”really?”

  


**_Then we could prove that we’re worth more_ **

**_Than anyone bargained for…_ **

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_Can I buy you a drink?_ **

  
  


Jefferson mumbled something, I’m pretty sure I heard ‘good idea’, to which I was offended.

Tho the way they have portrayed us is quite impressive

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_That would be nice_ **

  


**_[_ ** **_BURR_ ** **_]_ **

**_While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice_ **

**_Talk less_ **

  
  


Everyone burst out laughing 

  


Seriously?

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_What?_ **

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_Smile more_ **

  
  


Eliza-”great advice, you should listen to him Alexander”

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Ha_ **

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for_ **

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_You can’t be serious_ **

“you can’t be serious”

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_You wanna get ahead?_ **

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Yes_ **

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead_ **

  


**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Yo yo yo yo yo!_ **

  


John-”OH YEAAAH” 

Oh my

  


**_What time is it?_ **

  


**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Show time!_ **

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_Like I said…_ **

  


**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Show time! Show time! Yo!_ **

**_I’m John Laurens in the place to be!_ **

**_Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!_ **

**_Those redcoats don’t want it with me!_ **

**_Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!_ **

  


Everyone claps as he takes a bow,

  


**_[LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!_ **

**_The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!_ **

**_I came from afar_** **_just to say “Bonsoir!”_**

**_Tell the King “Casse toi!”_** **_Who’s the best?_**

**_C’est moi!_ **

  


Angelica-”french and english,look at you”

Laf-”I know” a smug grin across his face

  


**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Brrrah brraaah!_** **_I am Hercules Mulligan_**

**_Up in it, lovin’ it,_** **_yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”_**

  
  


“Ppphhhttttttt” I burst out laughing

  
  


**_[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS]_ **

**_Ayyyyy_ **

  


**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course_ **

**_It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…_ **

  


**_[LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Wow_ **

Laf-”wow” 

  


**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_No more sex,_ ** **_pour me another brew, son!_ **

**_Let’s raise a couple more…_ **

  


**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_To the revolution!_ **

  


Me, Laf,Hercules and John all cheered

I miss those days, where we would all hang out at the bar. It was always fun and they would often go back home drunk.

  


I remember I had asked Laurens if I could stay with him because I had nowhere else to go.  He was so kind..

I look over to him, he looks so excited.

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!_ **

  


**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Aaron Burr!_ **

  


**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_ **

  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_Good luck with that_ **

Burr-”good luck with that”

“Ha”

**_: you’re takin’ a stand_ **

**_You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land_ **

  


**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Boooo!_ **

  


**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?_ **

  


**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?_ **

  


**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]_ **

**_Ooh_ **

**_Who you?_ **

**_Who you?_ **

**_Who are you?_ **

  


**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]_ **

**_Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?_ **

  
  


Everyone claps,

“everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm guessing if you've gotten to this point, you're like me and just can't stop reading these kind of stories ;)
> 
> the next one is basically ready, i'll post it either Tuesday or Wednesday.  
> i am going back to school, unfortunately, but i have prepared myself..


	4. My shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit late, i didn't get chance to look over it so it may nit be up to standard and there are probably a few if not many mistakes.  
> i didn't realise how much school and clubs ect ate up my spare time.

This was going to be good

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

**_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_ **

**_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I’m not throwing away my shot!_ **

“Yeah!”

**_I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College_ **

**_I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag,_** **_I amaze and astonish_**

 

Jefferson-” so you were always full of yourself, doesn’t surprise me”

If only looks could kill

 

**_The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish_ **

**_I gotta holler just to be heard_ **

**_With every word, I drop_** **_knowledge_** ** _!_**

**_I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal_ **

**_Tryin’ to reach my goal._** **_My power of speech: unimpeachable_**

 

Washington-”that's too true”

Jefferson-”tell me about it”

I'll take that as a complement 

 

**_Only nineteen but my mind is older_ **

**_These New York City streets get colder,_ **

 

I shiver, 

Sometimes I had absolutely no where..

Philip must have noticed I was on edge because he moves closer to me 

 

**_I shoulder_ **

**_Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage_ **

**_I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish_ **

**_I walk these streets famished_ **

Both Eliza and Angelica give me a sympathetic look

**_The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_ **

**_But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name_ **

**_I am the—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]_ **

**_A-L-E-X-A-N-D_ **

**_E-R—we are—meant to be…_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_A colony that runs independently_ **

**_Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly_ **

**_Essentially, they tax us relentlessly_ **

**_Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree_ **

 

“That ba-”

Washington-”Alex!”

 

I'm glad he's not here

 

**_He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free_ **

**_So there will be a revolution in this century_ **

**_Enter me!_ **

 

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]_ **

**_(He says in parentheses)_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me_ **

**_I will lay down my life if it sets us free_ **

**_Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy_ **

 

Jefferson-”what was that ‘probably shouldn’t brag’ HA!”

“Shut up, God I can't wait for you to come on so I can watch you get your ass kicked”

Jefferson-“I'm sorry? Who became president”

Me and Burr exchange looks

**_[HAMILTON]_**

**_And I am not throwing away_**

**_My shot_**

**_I am not throwing away_**

**_My shot_**

**_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_**

**_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_**

**_And I’m not throwing away my shot_**

  


Angelica-”this is actually really catchy”

| 

**_[LAURENS]_**

**_My shot!_**

  


**_My shot!_**

  
  
  
  


**_And I’m not throwing away my shot._**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_ **

**_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I’m not throwing away my shot_ **

**_It’s time to take a shot!_ **

 

It was just like the good old days, I smile at the thought

**_[LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_I dream of life without a monarchy_ **

**_The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy?_ **

**_‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say, ‘anarchy?’_ **

**_When I fight, I make the other side panicky_ **

**_With my—_ **

 

“Aww, back then your english was still a bit rusty”

Laf-”hey watch it”

I just winked at him 

I could tell he was trying to hide a smile

 

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Shot!_ **

 

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice_ **

**_And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis_ **

**_I’m joining the rebellion cuz I know it’s my chance_ **

**_To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants!_ **

**_I’m gonna take a—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Shot!_ **

 

Angelica-”are you ever gonna stop drinking?”

 

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_But we’ll never be truly free_ **

**_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_ **

**_You and I. Do or die._ **

I look towards John, whose eyes are fixed on the screen

**_Wait till I sally in_ **

**_On a stallion with the first black battalion_ **

**_Have another—_ **

 

Mulligan-”so true”

 

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Shot!_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Geniuses, lower your voices_ **

**_You keep out of trouble and you double your choices_ **

**_I’m with you, but the situation is fraught_ **

**_You’ve got to be carefully taught:_ **

**_If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!_ **

 

“That definitely sounds like you”

Burr-”that's because it's true” he lowers his voice “it's what happened with you”

I didn't quite know how to react, my eyes were on the floor

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Burr, check what we got_ **

**_Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot_ **

 

Laf laughed.

**_I think your pants look hot_ **

**_Laurens, I like you a lot_ **

 

Eliza-” that’s an understatement”

I feel a blush spread across my face, as i remember all the great times I had with him.

I can feel him looking a me, red in the face

 

**_Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot..._ **

**_What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_ **

**_Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_ **

**_A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_ **

**_Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!_ **

 

**_Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?_ **

**_Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth_ **

 

Washington-” sometimes?”

Jefferson-” more like all the time”

 

**_I never had a group of friends before_ **

**_I promise that I’ll make y’all proud_ **

 

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd_ **

 

Burr and Jefferson-”let’s not”

They both laughed at their comment

 

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_ **

**_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_ **

**_And I’m not throwing away my shot_ **

 

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_ **

“Hey yo, I’m just like my country,”

**_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_ **

“I’m young scrappy and hungry”

**_And I’m not throwing away my shot_ **

“And I’m not throwing away my shot”

 

Everyone looked at me 

“What?! Like Angelica said, it's catchy”

They all sniggered

 

**_[LAURENS]_**

**_Ev’rybody sing:_**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa_**

**_Hey!_**

**_Whoa!_**

**_Wooh!!_**

**_Whoa!_**

**_Ay, let ‘em hear ya!_**

  


**_Let’s go!_**

  
  


**_I said shout it to the rooftops!_**

**_Said, to the rooftops!_**

**_Come on!_**

  


**_Come on, let’s go!_**

  


Jefferson-” this song is really.. In your face..”

“Just like you then”

Everyone laught except Jefferson

| 

**_[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/_**

**_MULLIGAN]_**

**_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_**

  


**_Whoa!_**

  


**_Whoa!_**

  


**_Yea!_**

  


**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_**

**_Whoa!_**

**_Whoa!_**

  


**_Yea!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

**_When you’re living on your knees, you rise up_ **

**_Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up_ **

**_Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up_ **

 

Mulligan-”preach!”

 

**_[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE]_**

**_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_**

**_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_**

**_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_**

**_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_**

  


**_Rise up!_**

| 

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Whoa! Whoa!_**

**_Whoa!_**

**_Whoa!_**

**_Whoa!_**

  


**_Rise up!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_ **

**_When’s it gonna get me?_ **

**_In my sleep?_** **_Seven feet ahead of me?_**

 

Burr flinched at that line, knowing it was referring to how I really died, it still felt strange to say that, 

I’m dead

**_If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?_ **

**_Is it like a beat without a melody?_ **

**_See, I never thought I’d live past twenty_ **

To be honest, after the hurricane; I didn't want to,

**_Where I come from some get half as many_ **

**_Ask anybody why we livin’ fast_** **_and we laugh, reach for a flask_**

**_We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty_ **

  
  


Everyone was so amazed and shocked that they didn’t say much, they were speechless; listening to my story, through almost the exact way I see it,

I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed 

 

**_Scratch that_ **

**_This is not a moment, it’s the movement_ **

**_Where all the hungriest brothers with_ **

**_Something to prove went?_ **

**_Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand_ **

**_We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land_ **

**_And? If we win our independence?_ **

Which we do. Luckily.

**_Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_ **

**_Or will the blood we shed begin an endless_ **

**_Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?_ **

**_I know the action in the street is excitin’_ **

**_But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’_ **

**_I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’_ **

**_We need to handle our financial situation_ **

**_Are we a nation of states? What’s the state of our nation?_ **

 

Washington-”only nineteen and you’re talking about finances, I’m impressed”

Jefferson looked shocked, which, of course, made me happy.

 

 ** _I’m past patiently waitin’._** **_I’m passionately_**

**_Smashin’ every expectation_ **

**_Every action’s an act of creation!_ **

**_I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow_ **

**_For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow_ **

 

John seemed amazed yet sadden

 

**_[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]_ **

**_And I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot_ **

**_Hey yo, I’m just like my country_ **

“Hey yo, I’m just like my country,”

**_I’m young, scrappy and hungry_ **

“I’m young scrappy and hungry”

**_And I’m not throwing away my shot_ **

“And I’m not throwing away my shot”

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/_**

**_LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_**

**_We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!_**

**_We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!_**

**_We’re gonna_**

  
  
  
  


**_[HAMILTON]_**

**_Time to take a shot!_**

  


Angelica-” you’re gonna be so drunk”

  


**_[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/_**

**_LAURENS/MULLIGAN]_**

**_Time to take a shot!_**

  


**_Time to take a shot!_**

  


**_Take a shot!_**

**_Shot!_**

**_Shot!_**

**_A-yo it’s_**

**_Time to take a shot!_**

**_Time to take a shot!_**

**_And I am—_**

| 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_**

**_Not throwing away my shot_**

  


**_Not throwing away my shot_**

  


**_We’re gonna_**

  


**_Rise up!_**

**_Rise up!_**

  
  
  


**_Rise up!_**

**_Rise up!_**

  
  
  


**_Rise up!_**

  


**_Rise up!_**

  


**_Ri— ri— ri—_**

  
  


**_Time to take a shot!_**

**_Time to take a shot!_**

**_And I am—_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]_ **

**_Not throwin’ away my—_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Not throwin’ away my shot!_ **

 

Everyone cheered, I feel so proud and honoured

 

Burr whispers to me  “I feel like they’re joking about, you know* he looked towards the bullet wound.

I just shrug, it's a possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do hope you like it, as i said it's not as great but hey ho
> 
> i don't want to set a day as to when the next one will be published. as it is i forgot to do this one until 10pm  
> but i'm hoping friday (if i remember befor i go on camp)  
> at least i have next Monday off


	5. The Story of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i forgot to post before i went on camp, i've just got back so here.  
> there may be mistakes, i have looked over it. but not in great detail because I don't have long

Angelica-” I can’t wait for the next one, you lot are bound to be drunk”

We all laughed at that comment,

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_I may not live to see our glory!_ **

 

Angelica seems disappointed be that fact that we remain reasonably sober.

 

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]_ **

**_I may not live to see our glory!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_But I will gladly join the fight!_ **

 

I suddenly feel really proud of my time in the war, despite all the lives that were taken right in front of my eyes..

 

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]_ **

**_But I will gladly join the fight!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_And when our children tell our story…_ **

 

**_[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]_ **

**_And when our children tell our story…_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_They’ll tell the story of tonight_ **

 

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Let’s have another round tonight_ **

 

**_[LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Let’s have another round tonight_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Let’s have another round tonight_ **

 

Philip-”you’re still drinking?!”

Eliza-” I’m pretty sure they never stop”

“That’s true” she gave me a disapproving look that told me everything

John stepped in “don’t worry, we can hold our alcohol unlike Mr Burr here..”

Burr-”hey, no need to pick on me!”

Laff-”it is true though”

 

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Raise a glass to freedom_ **

**_Something they can never take away_ **

That is very true. And now, thanks to the war; we have our freedom.

**_No matter what they tell you_ **

**_Raise a glass to the four of us_ **

 

Me, Laf, Mulligan and Laurens all cheered

 

**_[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us_ **

 

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]_ **

**_Telling the story of tonight_ **

 

Jefferson-” what exactly is ‘the story of tonight? All that happened was you guys became friends.”

Mulligan-”And look what they friendship cause”

Jefferson did have a point, I didn’t really think about it. But now I am, I believe it’s refering to the musical.

“Maybe it’s talking about the musical?”

Laff-”That would make sense, man whoever wrote this is smart.”

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_They’ll tell the story of tonight_ **

 

**_[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Raise a glass to freedom_ **

**_Something they can never take away_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_No matter what they tell you_ **

 

That’s true

 

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Let’s have another round tonight_ **

 

**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Raise a glass to the four of us_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS]_ **

**_Telling the story of tonight_ **

 

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Let’s have another round tonight_ **

**_[HAMILTON/LAURENS/_**

**_ENSEMBLE]_**

**_They’ll tell the story of tonight_**

  


**_They’ll tell the story of tonight_**

  


**_They’ll tell the story of tonight_**

  


I loved that one, it was nice to be reminded of all the good times we all had.

It’s a pity it ended the way it did

  


Burr-”that was short and sweet"

  


__________________________________________________________________  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you have enjoyed, i know it's quite short sorry about that.
> 
> im going on camp, however the next is already written and i'll post on Monday


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little late, sorry about that, it slipped my mind.
> 
> buuuuuuutt... i've ordered a hamilton t-shirt and hoodie, I can't wait for it to arrive!

**_[BURR]_ **

**_There’s nothing rich folks love more_ **

**_Than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor_ **

**_They pull up in their carriages and gawk_ **

**_At the students in the common_ **

**_Just to watch them talk_ **

**_Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded_ **

 

Angelica-”where’s this going?”

 

**_Uh-oh, but little does he know that_ **

**_His daughters_ ** **_,_ ** **_Peggy, Angelica, Eliza_ **

**_Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Work, work!_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_Angelica!_ **

 

Angelica’s eyes lit up at the song of her actor’s voice

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Work, work!_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Eliza!_ **

 

A smile spread across her face

**_[PEGGY]_ **

**_And Peggy!_ **

 

Eliza-” aww I miss peggy”

Angelica-”me too”

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Work, work!_ **

**_The Schuyler sisters!_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_Angelica!_ **

 

**_[PEGGY]_ **

**_Peggy!_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Eliza!_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Work!_ **

 

**_[PEGGY]_ **

**_Daddy said to be home by sundown_ **

  
  
  


**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_Daddy doesn’t need to know_ **

 

“Ooo, do I hear rebelling?”

She slapped me.. 

 

**_[PEGGY]_ **

**_Daddy said not to go downtown_ **

 

Angelica-”she always was a daddy’s girl” she giggled at her comment

Eliza started giggling too

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Like I said, you’re free to go_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_But—_ ** **_look around, look around,_ ** **_the_ **

**_Revolution’s happening in New York_ **

 

**_[ELIZA/PEGGY]_ **

**_New York_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Angelica_ **

 

**_[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]_ **

**_Work!_ **

 

**_[PEGGY]_ **

**_It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war_ **

 

Washington lowered his head in agreement

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_People shouting in the square_ **

 

**_[PEGGY]_ **

**_It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore_ **

 

I shiver runs up my spine as I remember my time in west

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_New ideas in the air_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Look around, look around—_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for…_ **

  
  


**_[ALL MEN]_ **

**_She’s lookin’ for me!_ **

 

We all burst out laughing especially the two sisters

**_[ANGELICA]_**

**_Eliza, I’m lookin’ for a mind at work_**

**_I’m lookin’ for a mind at work!_**

**_I’m lookin’ for a mind at work!_**

**_Whooaaaaa!_**

  


**_[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]_**

**_Whooaaaaa!_**

**_Work!_**

  
  


All their voices were absolutely amazing, even Jefferson looked stunned. And that says a lot.

| 

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Work, work!_**

  


**_Work, work!_**

**_Work, work!_**

  
  
  
  


**_Work!_**

  
  
  
---|---  
  
**_[BURR]_ **

**_Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city_ **

**_Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty_ **

 

Burr-” oh no” he put his head in his hands, 

I wonder where this is going

 

**_Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny_ **

**_But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money_ **

“Wow” I was trying to not laugh

**_Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels_ **

**_You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?_ **

 

Jeffereson-”Oh. My. God..”

Burr-”don’t say it”

I’m pretty sure, if his head wasn’t in his hands; he’d be glowing like a tomato

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_Burr, you disgust me_ **

 

“Me too” grinning, I looked over to Burr, who was just glaring at me

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Ah, so you’ve discussed me_ **

**_I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!_ **

 

Oh god, We couldn’t stop laughing 

Burr-” Dear god why”

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine_ **

**_So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane_ **

**_You want a revolution? I want a revelation_ **

**_So listen to my declaration:_ **

 

**_[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]_ **

**_“We hold these truths to be self-evident_ **

**_That all men are created equal”_ **

 

John-”Hell yeah!”

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_And when I meet Thomas Jefferson_ **

 

Jefferson-”yes?” he raised his eyebrow

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Unh!_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!_ **

 

Jefferson-”o’really?”

Angelica-”oo, I’d like to talk to you about something, remind me”

They were both grinning

Jefferson-”sure!”

 

**_[WOMEN]_ **

**_Work!_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Look around, look around at how_ **

**_Lucky we are to be alive right now!_ **

 

**_[ELIZA/PEGGY]_ **

**_Look around, look around at how_ **

**_Lucky we are to be alive right now!_ **

 

**_[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]_ **

**_History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!_ **

 

We really were in the greatest city, well… I’m not..anymore..

 

What is going to happen to me after this? How do I tell them that duel has already happened?

I didn’t want to think about it..

 

**_[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!_ **

**_[ANGELICA]_**

**_Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine_**

**_So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane_**

  


**_[ANGELICA]_**

**_You want a revolution?_**

**_I want a revelation_**

  


I smiled and put my arm round Eliza; I wanted to make my last few hours or so, last.

**_So listen to my declaration:_**

  


**_[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY]_**

**_We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal_**

**_Whoo!_**

| 

**_[ELIZA/PEGGY]_**

**_Look around, look around_**

  
  


**_The revolution’s happening in—_**

  
  


**_[ELIZA/PEGGY]_**

**_New York!_**

  
  


**_In New York!_**

  
  
  
  
  


**_[FEMALE ENSEMBLE]_**

**_Look around_**

**_Look around_**

  
  


**_At how lucky we are to be alive right now_**

| 

**_[MEN]_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

  
  
  


**_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

  
  
  
  


**_[WOMEN]_**

**_Look around, look around the revolution’s happening_**

  
  
  
  
  


**_Hey! Hey!_**

  


**_Hey! Hey!_**

  


**_Hey! Hey!_**

  


**_Hey! Hey!_**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_[FULL COMPANY]_ **

**_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_ **

**_History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_ **

 

**_[ALL WOMEN]_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world_ **

 

**_[ALL MEN]_ **

**_In the greatest city—_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!_ **

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Work, work!_**

  


**_Work, work!_**

  
  
  
  
  


**_Work, work!_**

  
  
  


**_Work, work!_**

**_Work, work!_**

  
  


**_Work, work!_**

  


**_Work, work!_**

  


**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Work, work!_**

**_Work, work!_**

  


**_Work, work!_**

| 

**_[ANGELICA]_**

**_Angelica!_**

  


**_[ELIZA]_**

**_Eliza!_**

  


**_[PEGGY]_**

**_And Peggy!_**

  


**_[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY]_**

**_The Schuyler sisters!_**

  


**_We’re looking for a mind at work!_**

**_Hey!_**

  


**_Hey!_**

  
  


**_[ANGELICA]_**

**_Whoa!_**

  
  


**_In the greatest_**

**_City in the world_**

| 

**_[ELIZA/PEGGY]_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

**_In the greatest_**

  


**_City in the world_**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!_ **

 

Mulligan-”wow they can sing!”

“I know! Hey do you to think you could two could do that”

Angelica/Eliza-” in your dreams”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again!
> 
> next one should be out soon, i wont set a date, just because i know i'll forget knowing me.


	7. Farmer refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well... ya know ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this one just that little bit interesting. so i tried >.<
> 
> and it is therefore longer

**_[_ ** **_SEABURY_ ** **_]_ **

**_Hear ye, hear ye!_** **_My name is Samuel Seabury_**

John-”not this guy!”

**_And I present “Free Thoughts on the_ **

**_Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”_ **

 

“Oh god..” not Seabury

 

**_Heed not the rabble who scream revolution_ **

**_They have not your interests at heart_ **

 

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Oh my God. Tear this dude apart_ **

John-”please do”

“Don’t worry I’m sure I do” I can’t remember it exactly but I know i had my say..

Burr-”considering the fact that, you  **never** shut up. I believe you do”

“Very funny, but  __ **I**  believe we are making fun of Seabury, not me”

 

**_[SEABURY]_ **

**_Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution_ **

 

Washington mumbled “it wasn’t our first choice”

I know he has always hated war, be he fought for his country, we all did, with pride

 

**_Don’t let them lead you astray_ **

**_This Congress does not speak for me_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Let him be_ **

“Oh come on Burr!”

 

**_[SEABURY]_ **

**_They’re playing a dangerous game_ **

**_I pray the king shows you his mercy_ **

 

Laf-”mercy? He has never even heard of the word!”

 

**_For shame, for shame…_ **

**_[HAMILTON]_**

**_Yo!_**  
“YEAH!”

Mulligan-” I can’t wait to see this”

  


**_He’d_** ** _have you all_** ** _unravel_** ** _at the_**

**_Sound of_** ** _scream_** ** _s but the_**

**_Revolution_** ** _is comin’_**

**_The have-nots_** ** _a_** ** _re_** ** _gonna_**

**_Win_** ** _th_** ** _is_**

**_It’s hard_** ** _to listen to you with a straight face_**

“That’s too true”, and by the sounds of laughter;  everyone else agrees

  
  


**_Chaos and bloodshed alr_** ** _eady hau_** ** _nt u_** ** _s, honestly_** ** _you shouldn’t_** ** _even talk._** ** _And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n’ all that we’ve lost_** **_n’ you talk_**

**_About_** **_Congress?!_**

  


**_My dog_** **_speaks more_** **_eloquent_** ** _ly_** **_than_** **_thee!_**

John-”ha!”

Everyone is laughing so hard that we’re crying

Laff-”you’re tearing him into pieces!”

  


**_But str_** ** _ange_** ** _ly, your m_** ** _ange_** ** _is the_** ** _same_**

  
  


**_Is he in Jersey?_**

“Because everything is legal in New Jersey” I say with a smug look on my face

  


**_For the revolution!_**

| 

**_[SEABURY]_**

**_Heed_** ** _not the_** ** _rabble_**

**_Who_** ** _scream_**

**_Revolution,_** **_they_**

**_Have not_** ** _you_** ** _r_**

**_In_** ** _ter_** ** _ests_**

**_At heart_**

  


**_Chaos and bloodshed are_**

**_Not a_**

**_Sol_** ** _ution. Don’t_**

**_Let them lead you_**

**_Astray_**

**_This_** ** _Congress_** ** _does not_**

**_Speak for_** **_me_**

  


**_They’re playing a d_** ** _ange_** ** _rous_** ** _game_**

  
  


**_I pray the king shows you his mercy_**

  


**_For shame_**

  


**_For shame!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_For the revolution!_ **

 

**_[SEABURY]_ **

**_Heed—_ **

If he repeats..

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—_ **

What he said.

**_[SEABURY/HAMILTON]_ **

**_Scream—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!_ **

 

**_[SEABURY]_ **

**_Not your interests—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!_ **

 

We all laugh with the actors on-stage

 

**_Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Alexander, please!_ **

Mulligan-” don’t be a spoil sport Burr”

Burr-” I would just like to point out the fact that it isn’t me!”

“Be he sounds just like you”

That got me a glare, but it was true. He knew it.

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties_ **

 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Silence! A message from the King!_ **

**_A message from the King!_ **

 

Angelica-” I’d love to here this” she rolled her eyes,

I really want to hear the next song

**_[FULL COMPANY]_ **

**_A message from the King!_ **

 

Jefferson-” I wonder what the next sing will be like, I hope it makes fun of the king”

“Me too”

John-”Holy SH..-

Washighton-”language!”

“What”

John-” you two just  **agreed** on something”

Me and Jefferson exchanged a glace

Burr-” yeah, but everyone wants them to, let’s be honest”

Laf-” Now Burr is agreeing with Hamilton and Jefferson; this is more surreal than this play!”

Burr/Jefferson/Me-”shut up!” “.......”

A grin spread on everyone’s face

Burr/Jefferson/Me-”Don’t even….. STOP!”

We all quickly shut up

Philip-” this is this best thing I’ve seen in months”

Eliza-” Definitely”  

“When we get back i will hau-”

What are you doing… they don’t know.

I looked towards Burr, he was so scared, i hoped they hadn’t heard.

“I will….” i don’t know what to say

Eyes were on me

“Talk even more!”

Eliza- “god, please no, we’re _so_ _sorry_ ”  grin on her face.

Phew, too close.

_______________________

_ **Jefferson's P.O.V** _

 

**_[_ ** **_SEABURY_ ** **_]_ **

**_Hear ye, hear ye!_** **_My name is Samuel Seabury_**

_ John-”not this guy!” _

**_And I present “Free Thoughts on the_ **

**_Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”_ **

_ _

_ Alex-“Oh god..”  _

I couldn’t help but keep thinking about Burr’s line ‘I’m the damn fool that shot him’. Burr wasn’t that kind of person, was he.

He hates violence and duels

_ _

**_Heed not the rabble who scream revolution_ **

**_They have not your interests at heart_ **

_ _

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Oh my God. Tear this dude apart_ **

_ John-”please do” _

_ Alex“Don’t worry I’m sure I do”  _

Also, if Burr watches this, he won’t shoot him right?

Which means history will change...

_ Burr-”considering the fact that, you  _ **_never_ ** _ shut up. I believe you do” _

_ Alex-“Very funny, but   _ **_I_ ** _  believe we are making fun of Seabury, not me” _

So won’t the play change too?..

_ _

**_[SEABURY]_ **

**_Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution_ **

_ _

_ Washington mumbled “it wasn’t our first choice” _

It was all too confusing, I’ll just watch it for now..

_ _

**_Don’t let them lead you astray_ **

**_This Congress does not speak for me_ **

_ _

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Let him be_ **

Alex-“Oh come on Burr!”

_ _

**_[SEABURY]_ **

**_They’re playing a dangerous game_ **

**_I pray the king shows you his mercy_ **

_ _

Laf-”mercy? He has never even heard of the word!”

They were all so into the song, hoping for Seabury to face the wrath of Hamilton

**_For shame, for shame…_ **

**_[HAMILTON]_**

**_Yo!_**  
“YEAH!”

Mulligan-” I can’t wait to see this”

Here we go...

**_He’d_** ** _have you all_** ** _unravel_** ** _at the_**

**_Sound of_** ** _scream_** ** _s but the_**

**_Revolution_** ** _is comin’_**

**_The have-nots_** ** _a_** ** _re_** ** _gonna_**

**_Win_** ** _th_** ** _is_**

**_It’s hard_** ** _to listen to you with a straight face_**

Alex-“That’s too true”, and by the sounds of laughter;  everyone else agrees

my thoughts flood back...  
  


so if history changes so should the play, but it still mentions it..

 

**_Chaos and bloodshed alr_** ** _eady hau_** ** _nt u_** ** _s, honestly_** ** _you shouldn’t_** ** _even talk._** ** _And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n’ all that we’ve lost_** **_n’ you talk_**

**_About_** **_Congress?!_**

  


**_My dog_** **_speaks more_** **_eloquent_** ** _ly_** **_than_** **_thee!_**

_John-”ha!”_

there is one thought in my head that I can't shake

_Laff-”you’re tearing him into pieces!”_

Maybe…. 

No

I look towards Hamilton. He looks so happy... 

  


**_But str_** ** _ange_** ** _ly, your m_** ** _ange_** ** _is the_** ** _same_**

  
  


**_Is he in Jersey?_**

Alex-“Because everything is legal in New Jersey”

He looks so smug

**_For the revolution!_**

| 

**_[SEABURY]_**

**_Heed_** ** _not the_** ** _rabble_**

**_Who_** ** _scream_**

**_Revolution,_** **_they_**

**_Have not_** ** _you_** ** _r_**

**_In_** ** _ter_** ** _ests_**

**_At heart_**

  


**_Chaos and bloodshed are_**

**_Not a_**

**_Sol_** ** _ution. Don’t_**

**_Let them lead you_**

**_Astray_**

**_This_** ** _Congress_** ** _does not_**

**_Speak for_** **_me_**

  


**_They’re playing a d_** ** _ange_** ** _rous_** ** _game_**

  
  


**_I pray the king shows you his mercy_**

  


**_For shame_**

  


**_For shame!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_For the revolution!_ **

_ _

**_[SEABURY]_ **

**_Heed—_ **

_ _

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—_ **

_ _

**_[SEABURY/HAMILTON]_ **

**_Scream—_ **

It looked like Alex would actually scream

_ _

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!_ **

_ _

**_[SEABURY]_ **

**_Not your interests—_ **

_ _

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!_ **

He never shuts up

_ _

**_Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?_ **

_ _

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Alexander, please!_ **

Mulligan-” don’t be a spoil sport Burr”

Burr-” I would just like to point out the fact that it isn’t me!”

Alex-“Be he sounds just like you”

_ _

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties_ **

_ _

**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Silence! A message from the King!_ **

**_A message from the King!_ **

_ _

Angelica-” I’d love to here this” she rolled her eyes,

_ _

**_[FULL COMPANY]_ **

**_A message from the King!_ **

_ _

“ I wonder what the next sing will be like, I hope it makes fun of the king”

Alex-“Me too”

John-”Holy SH..-

Washighton-”language!”

Alex-“What?”

John-” you two just  **agreed** on something”

Me and Alex exchanged a glace

Burr-” yeah, but everyone wants them to, let’s be honest”

Laf-” Now Burr is agreeing with Hamilton and Jefferson; this is more surreal than this play!”

Burr/Alex/Me-”shut up!” “.......”

A grin spread on everyone’s face

Burr/Alex/Me-”Don’t even….. STOP!”

We all quickly shut up

Philip-” this is this best thing I’ve seen in months”

Eliza-” Definitely”  

_ “When we get back i will hau-” _

My eyes focus on him, the way he stops…

maybe…

_ Alexander-“I will….”  _

My mind fills with possible words he could have said

_ Alexander-“Talk even more!” _

_ One stands out in particular... _

_ Eliza- “god, please no, we’re so sorry”  grin on her face _ .

_ _

**‘Haunt’**

_ ****...maybe...** ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what does he knowwwwww..........
> 
> thanks again, comment any suggestions!!
> 
> i hope it was alright >~<


	8. You'll be back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, yeah i have no clue what to say XD

**_[Verse 1: KING GEORGE]_ **

**_You say_ **

 

I have a feeling that this is going to be a great way to distract everyone from what just happened..

 

**_The price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay_ **

 

John-” love?! Yeah sure!”

 

**_You cry_ **

 

Laf-”we  **don’t** cry!”

**_In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by_ **

**_Why so sad?_ **

 

Oh my, I feel like even the actor is making fun of him

 

**_Remember we made an arrangement when you went away_ **

**_Now you’re making me mad_ **

 

“Oh we’re sorry for making you mad. I mean it’s not like you killed thousands of our proud, innocent, American citizens!”  

Mulligan-”oh how I wish he could hear you!”

 

**_Remember, despite our estrangement, I’m your man_ **

 

Eliza-”Ha! Alex is my only man!”

I held her closer, and gave her a light kiss on her forehead

Philp-”please don’t do that in front of me”

We all started laughing, especially when Eliza turned around and kissed me.

Philp-”stop it!”

Angelica-”what? Don’t you like seeing your parents in love with each other.” there’s a very smug look about her “may I remind you that they did have 8 children” she gave Pip a wink

He buried his head in his hands.

John (who looked a bit pink)-” don’t embarrass the poor boy”

 

**_You’ll be back_ ** **_, soon you’ll see_ **

 

“We will never crawl back to you”

 

**_You’ll remember you belong to me_ **

 

**_You’ll be back, time will tell_ **

**_You’ll remember that I served you well_ **

 

Washington-”you  **never** served us well”

 

**_Oceans rise, empires fall_ **

**_We have seen each other through it all_ **

**_And when push comes to shove_ **

**_I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_ **

 

“What?! You call that love?!”

John-”he wouldn’t know what love is if it hit him in the face!”

 

**_[Chorus: KING GEORGE ]_ **

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat dat da ya da!_ **

 

Jefferson-”well that answer the question of if they will make fun of him” he couldn’t keep a straight face

 

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat dat da…_ **

 

**_[Verse 2: KING GEORGE]_ **

**_You say our love is draining and you can’t go on_ **

 

It definitely wasn’t love, but whatever it was; it was draining

 

**_You’ll be the one complaining_ ** **_when I am gone…_ **

 

Laf-”we will be the ones celebrating” he was still trying not to laugh

 

**_And no, don’t change the subject_ **

 

That took us all by surprise

**_Cuz you’re my favorite subject_ **

If we were his favourite subject, he wouldn’t have treated us the way he did

**_My sweet, submissive subject_ **

 

Burr-”Alex lighten up, they’re mocking him!”

“I know, I know. But he still gets on my nerve”

Jefferson-”and you don’t get on ours?”

“Very funny, you can wipe that smirk off your face”

 

**_My loyal, royal subject_ **

**_Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…_ **

 

**_[Verse 3: KING GEORGE]_ **

**_You’ll be back like before_ **

 

Laf-”’like before’?”

 

**_I will fight the fight and win the war_ **

 

I stand up “HA! Yeah right!”

 

**_For your love, for your praise_ **

**_And I’ll love you till my dying days_ **

 

“I hope that’s soon”

Washington-”that’s a bit harsh….. But i agree”

 

**_When you’re gone, I’ll go mad_ **

**_So don’t throw away this thing we had_ **

 

“For the last time! WE NEVER HAD ANYTHING!!”

Burr-”for the last time Hamilton, calm down”

“But-”

Burr-”but noting, if you were calm you’d find it funny like the rest of us”

it was quite fnny, but i couldn't help but get annoyed

 

**_Cuz when push comes to shove_ **

**_I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love_ **

 

“You killed my friend for sure” I murmur to myself

 

**_[Chorus: KING GEORGE ]_ **

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat dat da ya da!_ **

no one could keep a straight face, not even me

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat—_ **

**_Everybody!_ **

  
  
  


**_[Chorus: FULL ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

 

Everyone actually joined in with him

**_Da da dat dat da ya da!_ **

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da_ **

**_Dat dat da ya da!_ **

  
_ Jefferson-”that was great!” _

_ we all burst out laughing _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you'll be back for the next chapter ;)


	9. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that It's late.  
> I have been really busy and I couldn't find time!  
> I hope you enjoy

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water_ **

**_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_ **

 

Finally getting to the exciting part!

**_[ENSEMBLE 1]_**

**_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_**

**_When they surround our troops!_**

**_They surround our troops!_**

  


Well.. maybe not _that_  exciting, i mean it _was a war._

  


**_When they surround our troops!_**

| 

**_[ENSEMBLE 2]_**

**_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_**

**_They surround our troops!_**

**_They surround our troops!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war_ **

**_I knew that I was poor_ **

Even though I’m not, I can’t shake the feeling. That i have to save, that i dont have enough

**_I knew it was the only way to—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_If they tell my story_ **

 

“Which they do” a grin spreading across my face

Jefferson-”Wow you got a musical written about you whoopi, are you going to keep on mentioning it”

“You are simply jealous” he didn’t say anything, well he did mutter something but i guess that’s just him agreeing

 

_ JEFFERSON’S POV _

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_If they tell my story_ **

 

Alex-“Which they do” a grin spreading across his face

”Wow you got a musical written about you whoopi, are you going to keep on mentioning it”

Alex-“You are simply jealous” 

I didn’t say anything except i accidentally almost slipped something out, I just played it off like I was ‘defeated’

 

_ HAMILTON’S POV _

  
  


**_I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

 

Standing up, I yell along with ‘stage me’

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_I will fight for this land_ **

**_But there’s only one man_ **

**_Who can give us a command so we can—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

 

“THIS IS ABOUT YOU!!”  I point at Washington who agrees but doesn’t make much of it

Washington-”no son I believe this is about you”

I didn’t know if he was being serious or not.

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Understand? It’s the only way to—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]_ **

**_Rise up! Rise up!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Here he comes!_ **

 

**_(George Washington enters, heralded by soldiers.)_ **

 

I couldn’t help but cheer!

  
  


_ Washington’s POV _ __   
  


**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

  
  
  


**_[BURR]_ **

**_Ladies and gentlemen!_ **

 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_The moment you’ve been waiting for!_ **

 

I found it a bit over dramatic, the way they were introducing whom I believe to be me.

 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_The pride of Mount Vernon!_ **

But having said that I couldn’t help but smile..

 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_George Washington_ ** **_!_ **

 

Just like any man would, I stood up and took a bow.

Alexander looked like he could explode he was so full of excitment

**_[WASHINGTON]_**

**_We are outgunned_**

**_Outmanned_**

**_Outnumbered_**

**_Outplanned_**

  


Angelica-”this song seems right up pegg’s street”

  


**_We gotta make an all out stand_**

**_Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man._**

  


A smug look spread across his face, I mean I don’t blame him. And I certainly don’t regret my decision.

| 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_**

**_What?_**

**_What?_**

**_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_**

  
  
  


**_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Check it—_ **

**_Can I be real a second?_ **

**_For just a millisecond?_ **

 

Laf-”I never thought I’d see the day Washington raps!”

“I would like to point out it isn’t really m-”

John-”don’t ruin this glorious moment!”

**_Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?_ **

**_Now I’m the model of a modern major general_ **

**_The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all_ **

 

“I must admit, he is quite good”

 

**_Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal_ **

**_Writin’ letters to relatives_ **

**_Embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence_ **

**_But the elephant is in the room_ **

**_The truth is in ya face_ ** **_when ya hear_ ** **_the British cannons go…_ **

 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Boom_ ** **_!_ **

 

Memories of past fights begin to haunt me, and by the looks of it; the other soldiers too.

 

Jefferson-”why did you all jump” he was looking at me and the other guys

Alex-” **_you_ ** didn’t fight,  **_we_ ** did”

I’m slightly shocked at how quick and straight to the point the man, who usually talks non-stop, spoke.

Even Jefferson looked shocked.

  
  


**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Any hope of success is fleeting_ **

**_How can I keep leading when the people I’m_ **

**_Leading keep retreating?_ **

 

“I’m still slightly annoyed”

John-”we never left though!” he spoke as he pulled Alex,Laf and Herc into a hug

 

**_We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn_ **

**_Knight takes rook, but look_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_**

**_We are outgunned_**

**_Outmanned_**

**_Outnumbered_**

**_Outplanned_**

**_We gotta make an all out stand_**

**_Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man_**

**_Incoming!_**

  


I could tell everyone was bracing themselves… for the canon,

| 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_**

**_What?_**

**_What?_**

**_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_**

  
  
  


**_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_They’re battering down the Battery_ ** **_check the damages_ **

 

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Rah!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages_ **

 

Alex-”YEAH!”

I could tell that he loved it when his actor rapped

 

**_[MULLIGAN]_ **

**_Rah!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us_ **

**_Hamilton won’t abandon ship_ **

 

Laf-” Neither will we!”

 

**_Yo, let’s steal their cannons—_ **

 

Jefferson/Eliza/Philp-”say what now!”

“Yes, that’s one of his great qualities!” I couldn’t help but laugh because that was one of the reasons I hired him.

**_[MULLIGAN]_**

**_Shh-boom!_**

| 

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Boom!_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Goes the cannon,_** **_watch the blood and the shit spray and…_**

 

John-”Washington? Swearing?” a smirk spread across his face

“Well…. No comment” we were all having fun, despite the topic

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Boom!_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Goes the cannon,_** **_we’re abandonin’ Kips Bay and…_**

 

Some of my soldiers were quite useless, especially Charles Lee. he was definitely not fit to be general, what  **was**  i thinking!

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Boom!_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_There’s another ship and…_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Boom!_ **

 

I got more on edge with each bang

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_We just lost the southern tip and…_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Boom!_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_We gotta run to Harlem quick,_** **_we can’t afford another slip_**

**_Guns and_ ** **_horses giddyup_ **

**_I decide to divvy up_ **

**_My forces_ ** **_,_ ** **_they’re skittish as the British cut the city up_ **

**_This close to giving up,_ ** **_facing mad scrutiny_ **

**_I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:_ **

**_Are these the men with which I am to defend America?_ **

 

I look at the other men, “yes they are, and I’m glad they were”

Laf-”of course”

Herc-”we were the best of the best”

Alex-”The top of the top!”

John-”the greatest of the great!”

Jefferson-”ok, we get it,  you won the war”

Alex-”and where were you?”

“That’s enough. Settle down”

**_We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance_ **

**_I cannot be everywhere at once, people_ **

**_I’m in dire need of assistance…_ **

 

**_(Washington's tent. Burr enters.)_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Your excellency,_ ** **_sir_ ** **_!_ **

 

Burr-”oh god, I forgot that” his head falling into his hands

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Who are you?_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Aaron Burr, Sir?_ **

**_Permission to state my case?_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_As you were_ **

 

Alex-”Washington doesn’t sound very happy” clearly mocking Burr

“In Aaron’s defence, it was a rough day”

A muffled “thanks” came from Burr

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Sir_ **

**_I was a captain under General Montgomery_ **

**_Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec_ **

**_And well, in summary_ **

**_I think that I could be of some assistance_ **

**_I admire how you keep firing on the British_ **

**_From a distance_ **

 

Alex-”I swear that’s all you do”

Burr-“What?”

Alex-”admire from a distance”

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Huh_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Yes?_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Well—_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Your excellency, you wanted to see me?_ **

  
  
  


**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Yes, sir_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON & BURR]_ **

**_We keep meeting_ **

 

Burr-”unfortunately for me”

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Burr?_ **

 

**_[BURR]_ **

**_Sir?_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Close the door on your way out_ **

 

Angelica-”wow, that was harsh”

I felt a bit guilty

“Like i said.. It was a rough day”

 

**_(_ ** **_Burr exits_ ** **_.)_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Have I done something wrong, sir?_ **

 

Jefferson-”most definately”

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_On the contrary_ **

**_I called you here because our odds are beyond scary_ **

**_Your reputation precedes you,_** **_but I have to laugh_**

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Sir?_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Sir!_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man of great renown_ **

**_I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown_ **

**_Nathaniel Green and_** **_Henry Knox wanted to hire you…_**

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_To be their Secretary? I don’t think so_ **

 

“You always hated not fighting”

Alex-”it was what I was born to do”

“I don’t doubt that for a second son.

Alex_”don’t call me-”

“I know, I just wish...

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Why’re you upset?_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_I’m not—_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger_ **

**_I was just like you when I was younger_ **

**_Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr?_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Yes_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder_ **

 

John-”that’s true, I should know”

Philip-”yeah..”

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Why are you telling me this?_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_I’m being honest_ **

**_I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised_ **

 

Laf-”I never liked congress”

Herc-”you don’t even like the government”

Laf-”who does?”

Alex-”true”

Laff-”but you work-”

Alex just points towards Jefferson

“Alex..”

Alex-”what?” smirk on his face, while Jefferson just glares

**_We are a powder keg about to explode_ **

**_I need someone like you to lighten the load_ ** **_._ ** **_So?_ **

 

**_[COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON]_ **

**_I am not throwin’ away my shot!_ **

**_I am not throwin’ away my shot!_ **

**_Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young_ **

**_Scrappy and hungry!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

 

Eliza-”It’s clever how they quote earlier songs”

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_Son_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]_ **

**_We are outgunned, outmanned!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_You need all the help you can get_ **

**_I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan_ **

**_Marquis de Lafayette,_** **_okay, what else?_**

 

Jefferson-”wow, you have 3 friends!”

Alex-”that’s 2 more than you!”

 

Those 2 just can’t get along, no matter what. At least they can debate. 

**_[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]_ **

**_Outnumbered, outplanned!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_We’ll need some spies on the inside_ **

 

Herc- ”I got you covered” winking at alex

 

**_Some King’s men who might let some things slide_ **

**_[HAMILTON]_**

**_I’ll write to Congress and tell ‘em we need supplies,_** ** _you_** ** _rally the guys_** ** _,_**

**_Master the element of surp_** ** _rise_**

**_I’ll rise above my station, organize your information, ‘til we rise to the occasion of our new nation._** ** _Sir!_**

| 

**_[COMPANY]_**

**_Boom!_**

  
  
  
  
  


**_Chicka-boom!_**

| 

**_[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY/WOMEN]_**

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._**

  
  
  


**_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._**

  
  


**_Whoa, whoa, whoa…_**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

 

And now he has his right hand man..

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

 

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_What?_ **

 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

 

They really like big entrances

 

**_[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS/WOMEN]_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

 

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_What?_ **

 

**_[ENSEMBLE]_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

 

“And my right hand man”

Alex-”yeah!”

 

**_[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS]_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

 

**_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]_ **

**_What?_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_What?_ **

 

**_[WASHINGTON]_ **

**_And his right hand man!_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Boom!_ **

 

Alex-“woo!”

“I don’t know about you guys,but I’m pumped for the next one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again!!
> 
> I'll try and update quicker than last time


	10. Winters Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally shouldn't be doing homework right now...
> 
> because the last one was so late, I wanted to make it up to you, plus I had an hour free and within 5mins I had read some comments asking for more; I couldn't let you all down

_ Hamilton’s P.O.V _

 

**_[Burr]_ **

**_How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore_ **

 

This sounds just like the first one, with the same insult towards my mother

 

**_Go on and on_ **

**_Grow into more of a phenomenon_ **

 

Jefferson-”I’m pretty sure they’re talking about the fact you are physically incapable of shutting up”

 

**_w_ ** **_atch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother_ **

“Hey! Can you stop with the insults”

With a grin on his face, Burr-”I’m not saying anything… I’m thinking it!”

**_Be seated at the right hand of the father_ **

**_Washington hires Hamilton right on sight_ **

**_But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write_ **

 

Washington-”when don’t you want to fight?”

“When I’m not with Jefferson!”

 

**_Now Hamilton’s skill with a quill is undeniable_ **

 

John-”that’s true!”

Mulligan-”and you didn’t hear about the federalist papers”

“Oh yeah, I tell you about that later!”

 

**_But what do we have in common?_ **

 

Me/Burr-”nothing…. Not-” we both fell silent

Angelica-”are you sure about that?”

  
  


**_We’re_ **

**_Reliable with the_ **

 

**_[All Men]_ **

**_Ladies!_ **

 

Everyone, even me and Burr erupted with laughter

 

**_[Burr]_ **

**_There are so many to deflower!_ **

 

Eliza/Angelica-”excuse me!”

 

**_[All Men]_ **

**_Ladies!_ **

 

**_[Burr]_ **

**_Looks! Proximity to power_ **

 

Eliza-”what’s that supposed to mean” she tried, but she couldn’t hide her smile

 

**_[All Men]_ **

**_Ladies!_ **

 

**_[Burr]_ **

**_They delighted and distracted him_ **

**_Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!_ **

 

**_[Hamilton]_ **

**_That’s true!_ **

 

Jefferson-”why are you so proud of that?”

“Someone named a cat after me”

Washington-”excuse me?”

“That someone being the president’s, well at the time, the general’s wife!”

 

**_[Full Company]_ **

**_1780_ **

 

**_[Burr]_ **

**_A winter’s ball_ **

**_And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all_ **

 

Angelica-”that’s right!”

 

**_Yo, if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son_ **

 

Angelica-”so shallow” her smile showing us she’s joking

 

**_[Hamilton]_ **

**_Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?_ **

 

Eliza-”me of course, and I do hope that’s not why you married me” laughter in her voice

 

**_[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens]_ **

**_Hey_ **

**_Hey_ **

**_Hey hey_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, 
> 
> I know it's short, I'll try and get the next one out soon, it is one of the greatest songs!


	11. helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> told by angelica's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is finally,
> 
> I've been getting so many wonderful quotes, thank you guys it mean a lot.
> 
> (also wrote this a 5am with no sleep so there are probably mistakes)

**_[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS/ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)]_ **

**_Hey hey hey hey_ **

**_[ELIZA]_**

**_Ohh, I do I do I do I_**

**_Dooo! Hey!_**

 

Philip-” ooo, is this where you met mum, dad”

“I think it might just be, yes” I couldn’t wait

 

**_Ohh, I do I do I do I_**

**_Dooo! Boy you got me_**

| 

**_[ALL WOMEN]_**

**_Hey hey hey hey_**

**_Hey hey hey hey_**

**_Hey hey hey hey_**

**_Hey hey hey_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[ELIZA AND WOMEN]_ **

**_Helpless!_ **

 

Eliza-”that sure is true”

 

_ Angelica’s P.O.V _

 

I definitely wasn’t looking forward to this

 

**_Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_ **

 

I know what that feels like,

**_Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_ **

 

I quickly glance over to Alexander, he’s eyes are gleaming, you can tell everything about him just by his eyes. I smile at the thought.

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_ **

 

“That’s why you two are perfect. Eliza helps tone Alex down”

Alex-”hey!”

Eliza-”and it’s a lot of work to” smiling and hugging Alexander,

 

**_We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_ **

**_Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room_ **

 

Alex-“As always!”

I stand up and curtsy   

 

**_Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”_ **

 

John-” he does have that effect on people” we were all laughing, but I think he meant it the way I did. I knew he felt the same, 

**_Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_ **

**_Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume_ **

 

**_[ELIZA AND WOMEN]_ **

**_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_ **

**_[ELIZA]_**

**_Grab my sister, and_**

**_Whisper, “Yo, this_**

**_One’s mine.”_**

 

Alex-”did you really say that!”

Eliza-”maybe..”

Laf-”I like your style!”

 

**_My sister made her way across the room to you_**

 

I remember it too well..

 

**_And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?”_**

 

John-”what **will** she do”

Jefferson-”In my experience, slap him”

“Aww, are you still scared of me!”

**_She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through”_**

 

I sometimes wish I’d never doubted him, but my sister is more important..

 

**_Then you look back at me_** ** _and_** ** _suddenly I’m_**

**_Helpless!_**

 

**_Oh, look at those eyes_**

 

Almost everyone turned to face him and just stared at his eye

 

Burr-” I don’t see it”

Laff-” oh i get it now”

Alex-”urmm”

Jefferson-”I don’t get you guys, all I see is the eyes of a politician”

“With a slight touch of pain and mischief”

Eliza-”and care”

Alex-”guys can you please stop staring at me”

 

**_Oh!_**

**_Yeah, I’m_**

**_Helpless, I know_**

 

Everyone looked away, all smiling and laughing

 

 

**_I’m so into you_**

**_I am so into you_**

 

 

Philip-” it’s sweet, but weird to see my parents meeting…”

 

**_I know I’m down for the count_**

**_And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._**

| 

**_[ALL WOMEN]_**

**_Oooh_**

 

**_Oooh_**

 

**_Oooh_**

 

**_Oooh_**

 

**_Helpless!_**

 

 

**_Look into your eyes_**

**_And the sky’s the limit_**

**_I’m_**

**_Helpless!_**

**_Down for the count_**

**_And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_**

 

**_I’m helpless!_**

 

**_Look into your eyes_**

**_And the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_**

 

**_Down for the count_**

**_And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Where are you taking me?_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’m about to change your life_ **

 

 

Alex-”too true!”

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Then by all means, lead the way_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Schuyler?_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_My sister_ **

To think I thought he was after me because I’m a Schuyler Sister

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Thank you for all your service_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_ **

 

Everyone-”aww, how sweet” leaving alex pink.

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’ll leave you to it_ **

 

**_[ELIZA AND WOMEN]_ **

**_One week later_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_I’m writin’ a letter nightly_ **

**_Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me_ **

 

Washington-” ah, the lovely writings from Mr Non-stop”

 

**_Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem_ **

 

Alex-”really!”

My cheeks turned slightly pink

 

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him_ **

 

“What she said”

The hard truth is, it is kind of true..

**_[ELIZA]_**

**_Ha!_**

**_Two weeks later_**

**_In the living room stressin’_**

**_My father’s stone-faced_**

**_While you’re asking for his blessin’_**

 

Laf-”wow you move quick!”

Alex-”it’s my speciality”  

**_I’m dying inside_** ** _, as_**

**_You wine_**

**_And dine_**

**_And I’m tryin’ not to cry_**

 

Jefferson-”I'm not surprised you scared considering Hamilton has to convince someone to like him” winking at Eliza

**_‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do_**

**_My father makes his way across the room_**

 

John-”ooo the tension, will he say yes??”

“Hmm I wonder”

 

**_To you_**

**_I panic for a second, thinking_**

**_“we’re through”_**

**_But then he shakes your hand and says_**

**_“Be true”_**

 

Me/John-”yay!”

Everyone was smiling especially Alex.

I always loved his smile, the way it lights up his eyes

 

**_And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m_**

**_Helpless!_**

 

A sudden thought hits me..

 

**_Helpless!_**

**_Hoo!_**

 

I hope they don't mention my feelings towards Alex, I don't wish for Eliza to know, 

 

**_That boy is mine_**

**_That boy is mine!_**

 

Alex-”you bet I am!”

 

**_Helpless! Helpless!_**

 

Having said that I doubt it, it is about Alex after all

 

**_Down for the count_**

**_And I’m drownin’ in em_**

| 

**_[ALL WOMEN]_**

**_Stressin’_**

 

 

**_Blessin’_**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Oooh_**

 

 

**_Oooh_**

 

**_Oooh_**

 

 

**_Oooh_**

 

 

**_Helpless!_**

**_Look into your eyes_**

**_And the sky’s the_**

**_Limit I’m_**

**_Helpless!_**

**_Down for the count_**

**_And I’m drownin’ in_**

**_‘em I’m_**

**_Helpless!_**

 

**_Look into your eyes_**

**_And the sky’s the_**

**_Limit I’m_**

**_Helpless!_**

**_Down for the count_**

**_And I’m drownin’ in em_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name_ **

**_An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame_ **

 

Washington-”that's not what love is about, you should know that”

Alex-”I know” he says smiling at Eliza

 

 ** _All I have’s my honor,_** **_a tolerance for pain_**

**_A couple of college credits_ ** **_and my_ ** **_top-notch brain_ **

 

Jefferson-”top notch? Are you sure”

Laf-”you know, you're the only person here who doesn't like Alex”

Jefferson-”well someone's gotta say what everyone thinks” winking at him

Burr-”I wouldn't say the only one” everyone laughed at his , pretty accurate, comment 

**_Insane,_ ** **_your family brings out a different side of me_ **

**_Peggy confides in me,_** **_Angelica tried to take a bite of me_**

 

I wink at Alex

As on stage and our Eliza, both look concerned 

**_No stress,_** **_my love for you is never in doubt_**

**_We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out_ **

**_I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child_ **

 

Here-”way to ruin the mood”

 

**_My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild_ **

**_But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real_ **

**_And long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God_ **

**_You’ll never feel so…_ **

**_[HAMILTON]_**

**_Eliza…_**

 

Eliza-”that is true!”

 

**_I’ve never felt so_** ** _—_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_My life is gon’ be fine cuz Eliza’s in it._**

 

And to think, that could have been me.

 

I'm racked with pain and guilt; what would she think if she knew her sister loved her husband.. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

| 

**_[ELIZA]_**

**_I do I do I do I do!_**

 

 

**_I do I do I do I do!_**

 

 

**_Hey, yeah, yeah!_**

 

**_I’m down for the count_**

**_I’m—_**

 

 

**_I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit_**

**_I’m_**

 

 

 

**_…drownin’ in ‘em._**

| 

**_[ALL WOMEN]_**

**_Helpless!_**

 

 

**_Helpless!_**

 

 

**_Helpless!_**

 

**_Down for the count_**

**_And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_**

 

**_Helpless!_**

 

**_Helpless!_**

 

 

 

**_Helpless!_**

 

**_Down for the count_**

**_And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._**

   
  
---|---|---  
  
**_Wedding march plays_ **

 

**_[ALL WOMEN]_ **

**_In New York, you can be a new man…_ **

**_In New York, you can be a new man…_ **

**_In New York, you can be a new man…_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Helpless_ **

 

Herc-”YEAH IM THE FLOWER BOY!!”

Laf-”oh my”

John-”it’s the perfect role!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading this far. ^w^
> 
> I can't wait to write the next one!


	12. satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> told by John, Angelica, Alex and Eliza's point of view

 

_ Laurens’ P.O.V: _

  
**_[LAURENS]_ **

**_Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!_ **

 

I hated being reminded of the day I had lost, but it was great seeing Alex’s eye light up. His smile always filled me with joy.

 

 ** _Now everyone give it up for the_** **_maid of honor_**

 

_ Laurens and Angelica’s P.O.V: _

 

To be honest I’m not quite sue about what this song is about..

**_Angelica Schuyler_ ** **_!_ **

 

Laf-”she stole my role!”

Alex-”ha, I’m sorry mon amie” he gave laf a cheeky wink

**_[ANGELICA]_**

**_A toast to the groom!_**

 

 

 

**_To the bride!_**

 

 

 

**_From your sister_**

 

 

 

**_Who is always by your side_**

 

Eliza-”thanks”

 

**_To your union_**

 

 

**_And the hope that you provide_**

 

 

**_May you always_** ** _…_**

 

 

 

**_Be satisfied_**

Alex-”how sweet” 

 

 

Oh no…

 

_Angelica’s P.O.V_

 

| 

**_[ALL MEN]_**

**_To the groom!_**

**_To the groom!_**

**_To the groom!_**

 

 

**_To the bride!_**

**_To the bride!_**

 

**_Angelica!_**

**_Angelica!_**

**_Angelica!_**

 

 

**_By your side!_**

 

 

**_To the union!_**

**_To the revolution!_**

 

 

**_You provide!_**

**_You provide!_**

 

**_[HAMILTON AND MEN]_**

**_Always—_**

 

**_Rewind—_**

| 

**_[ALL WOMEN]_**

**_To the groom!_**

 

**_To the bride!_**

 

**_To the bride!_**

 

**_[ELIZA AND WOMEN]_**

**_Angelica!_**

 

 

 

**_By your side!_**

 

**_To the union!_**

**_To the revolution!_**

 

 

 

**_You provide!_**

 

 

 

**_Always—_**

 

**_Rewind—_**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_[Recorded Samples]_ **

**_Rewind, Rewind_ **

 

Please don’t...

**_Helpless, sky's, sky's_ **

**_Drownin' in em_ **

**_Drownin', rewind_ **

 

Herc-”this is awesome, but I’m slightly confused”

Alex-”I think we all are”

 

John locks eyes with me..

 

He knows.

 

**_I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_ **

**_I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_ **

 

please , please

 

**_I remember that night, I remember that—_ **

 

Eliza’s going to hate me..

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I remember that night, I just might_ **

**_Regret that night for the rest of my days_ **

 

Alex-”oh really?”

Jefferson-”is that because  _ he  _ became you brother-in-law”

Alex-”hey! Less of the ‘he’”

 

**_I remember those soldier boys_ **

**_Tripping over themselves to win our praise_ **

 

Laf-”we weren’t trying”

Eliza-”you weren’t succeeding either!”

John-”he did”

Alex-”I have a name you know!”

 

**_I remember_ ** **_that_ ** **_dreamlike candlelight_ **

**_Like a dream_** **_that you can’t quite place_**

 

**_But Alexander, I’ll never forget the first_ **

**_Time I saw your face_ **

 

Oh no.I burry my face in my dress to hide the embarrassment

 

Alex-”oh?”

 

**_I have never been the same_ **

**_Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame_ **

 

Everyone was silent I couldn’t bare it 

 

_ Alex’s P.O.V _

 

I didn’t quite understand, did she...

 

 ** _And when you said “Hi,”_** **_I forgot my dang name_**

**_Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame_ **

 

Angelica-”I-I” she didn’t have anything to say, tears were forming in her eyes

 

**_[FULL COMPANY]_ **

**_This is not a game…_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_You’re like me. I’m never satisfied_ **

 

Jefferson-”that’s true, no wonder you never stop-”

Burr-”never stops stealing my dreams, yep” laughter was quiet

 

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_Is that right?_ **

 

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_I have never been satisfied_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_My name is Angelica Schuyler_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Alexander Hamilton_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_Where’s your fam’ly from?_ **

 

What family?

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Unimportant._** **_There’s a million things I haven’t done but_**

**_Just you wait, just you wait…_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_So so so—_ **

**_So this is what it feels like to match wits_ **

**_With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?_ **

 

“You…”

She looked away..

I don’t know what to say, or even think

 

**_It’s_ **

**_The feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light_ **

**_It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?_ **

 

John-”Yep!”

John-”what?” he always knows how to lighten the mood

 

_ Angelica’s P.O.V _

 

This was so…

 

**_The conversation lasted two minutes_ ** **_, maybe_ ** **_three minutes_ **

 

I remember it too well

**_Ev’rything we said in total agreement_ ** **_, it’s_ **

**_A dream and_ ** **_it’s a bit of a dance_ **

**_A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance._** **_He’s a_**

**_Bit of a flirt,_ **

 

Laff-”better the burr?”

Burr-”hey! That wasn’t me!”

 

**_but I’m ‘a give it a chance_ **

**_I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer?_ **

**_His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?_ **

 

I found it so adorable, yet I felt sorry for him.

If i had known what had really happened

**_He’s penniless_ ** **_,_ ** **_he’s flying by the seat of his pants_ **

 

**_Handsome, boy, does he know it!_ **

 

Jonh-”boy doesn’t he”

 

**_Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!_ **

 

Everyone started laughing, I’m glad

**_I wanna take him far away from this place_ **

**_Then I turn and see my sister’s face_ **

 

My heart drops..

 

**_and she is…_ **

 

_ Eliza’s PO.V _

 

Like everyone else, I wasn’t quite sure what to think.

Angelica, my sister, was in love with Alexander, my husband.

I don’t understand why she introduced us.. if... 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Helpless…_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_And I know she is…_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Helpless…_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_And her eyes are just…_ **

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Helpless…_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_And I realize_ **

 

 

 

**_[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]_ **

**_Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…_ **

 

Oh..

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Where are you taking me?_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’m about to change your life_ **

 

“Thank you..”

She just smiled, shyly

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Then by all means, lead the way_ **

 

**_[COMPANY (EXCEPT ANGELICA)]_ **

**_Number one!_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’m a girl in a world in which_ **

**_My only job is to marry rich_ **

**_My father has no sons so I’m the one_ **

 

Hang on, that’s not right, he did have a son, we had a brother.

Angelica must have realised because she had the same confused look

**_Who has to social climb for one_ **

 

_ Alex-”wait.. What about philp” _

_ Philp-”what about me?” _

_ “No dear, uncle philip” _

_ Philp-”oh! Right” _

**_So I’m the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in_ **

**_New York City is insidious_ **

**_And Alexander is penniless_ **

**_Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less_ **

 

Why was i worrying about one mistake when my ‘sister’ is talking about my husband

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_Schuyler?_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_My sister_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Number two!_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_He’s after me cuz I’m a Schuyler sister_ **

 

What? Why would she think he would be after our money?

Alex-”i honestly wasn’t”

 

**_That elevates his status, I’d_ **

**_Have to be naïve to set that aside_ **

**_Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza_ **

**_Now that’s his bride_ **

**_Nice going, Angelica, he was right_ **

**_You will never be satisfied_ **

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry”

Angelica-”don’t apologies”

 

**_[ELIZA]_ **

**_Thank you for all your service_ **

 

**_[HAMILTON]_ **

**_If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I’ll leave you to it_ **

 

**_[COMPANY]_ **

**_Number three!_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_I know my sister like I know my own mind_ **

**_You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_ **

 

I can’t believe she did that for me

**_If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned_ **

**_He’d be mine_ **

**_She would say, “I’m fine”_ **

“But no-”

Angelica-”I made my decision. And I don’t regret it”

 

**_[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]_ **

**_She’d be lying_ **

 

**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_But when I fantasize at night_ **

 

Laff-”fantasize huh?”

 

**_It’s Alexander’s eyes_ **

**_As I romanticize_** **_what might_**

**_Have been if I hadn’t sized him_ **

 

Alex-”can’t believe you thought I was that shallow! I honestly don’t blame ya” he gave a wink

 

Washington-”what you did is truly astonishing”   

**_Up so quickly_ **

**_At least my dear Eliza’s his wife;_ **

**_At least I keep his eyes in my life…_ **

 

I didn’t realise how selfless she was.

**_[ANGELICA]_**

**_To the groom!_**

 

 

 

**_To the bride!_**

 

 

 

**_From your sister_**

 

 

 

**_Who is always by your side_**

 

 

**_To your union_**

 

 

**_And the hope that you provide_**

 

 

 

 

**_May you always_**

 

**_Be satisfied_**

 

“Thank you, really. I don’t know what to say”

 

 

**_And I know_**

 

 

 

 

**_She’ll be happy as_**

 

 

**_His bride_**

**_And I know_**

| 

**_[ALL MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON)]_**

**_To the groom!_**

**_To the groom!_**

**_To the groom!_**

 

 

**_To the bride!_**

**_To the bride!_**

 

**_Angelica!_**

**_Angelica!_**

 

 

 

**_By your side_**

 

 

**_To the union!_**

**_To the revolution!_**

 

 

**_You provide!_**

**_You provide!_**

 

**_[HAMILTON AND MEN]_**

**_Always—_**

 

**_Be satisfied_**

 

**_Be satisfied_**

 

**_[MEN]_**

**_Be satisfied_**

**_Be satisfied_**

**_Be satisfied_**

**_Be satisfied_**

 

**_Be satisfied_**

**_Be satisfied_**

 

**_Be satisfied_**

**_Be satisfied_**

**_Be satisfied_**

**_Be satisfied._**

| 

**_[ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)]_**

**_To the groom!_**

 

**_To the bride!_**

 

**_To the bride!_**

 

**_[ELIZA AND WOMEN]_**

**_Angelica!_**

 

 

 

**_By your side_**

 

**_To the union!_**

**_To the revolution!_**

 

 

 

**_You provide!_**

 

 

 

**_Always—_**

 

 

**_Be satisfied_**

 

 

**_[WOMEN]_**

**_Be satisfied_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Be satisfied_**

 

 

 

**_Be satisfied._**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_[ANGELICA]_ **

**_He will never be satisfied_ **

**_I will never be satisfied_ **

 

I go over to Angelica and give her a hug, she looks like she needs it

 

John-”neither will I!”

John-” I know you guys know. You can’t blame us; just look at the man!”

him and Alex had their arms around each other, it made me smile, seeing this side of Alex. I haven't seen it since John ...

 

Everyone filled the silence with their laughter, even Angelia..


	13. Story of Tonight (reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED
> 
> I CANT BELIEVE IT TOOK SO LONG, I JUST DIDNT THINK IT WAS THAT GREAT SO I LOST MOTIVATION BUT THEN I READ ALL OF YOUR LOVELY AND SUPPORTING MESSAGES AND I COULDNT IGNORE THEM SO HERE YOU GO AT LONG LAST!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> it isnt the greatest as ive had a ... long.. break
> 
> BUT ENJOY!!!

_ Alex’s P.O.V _

 

The laughter died down as ‘Laurens’, ‘Mulligan’ and ‘Laf’ dance drunkenly on stage

Burr-”well this is going to be good”

 

**_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I may not live to see our glory!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

I hate that line.. it’s so.. true

**_  
_ ** **_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I may not live to see our glory!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I’ve seen wonders great and small_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** I wonder where this is going 

 

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’ve seen wonders great and small_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_‘Cause if the tomcat can get married_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Laurens-“that definitely is a miracle”

That earned a full chuckles, especially from Jefferson

 

Angelica was awfully quiet ..

 

**_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_If Alexander can get married—_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_There’s hope for our ass, after all!_

 

Very funny

Jefferson, chuckling- “what's with the face” **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Raise a glass to freedom_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hey!_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Something you will never see again!_

 

Eliza-“excuse me” 

She tried to sound mad but she couldn’t hide her beautiful, bright smile

**_  
_ ** **_[MULLIGAN]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_No matter what she tells you_

 

Eliza gave Mulligan a playful punch **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Let’s have another round tonight!_

 

Angelica-”will you guys ever stop drinking?”

Laf-”I can confirm that we will never stop drinking”

Laurens-”I’ll drink to that “

There were the odd giggles from Eliza and Mulligan **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Raise a glass to the four of us!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ho!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[MULLIGAN]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_To the newly not poor of us!_

 

That got him another two punches from Angelica and Eliza

 

Mulligan, with a smirk -”awe come on, you know it’s true” **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Woo!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We’ll tell the story of tonight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let’s have another round—_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr_

“Well”

Burr-”this always ends well” slight glint of sorrow in his eyes

**_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sir!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I didn’t think that you would make it_

 

“I still am surprised you could make it eventually”

Burr-”I wouldn’t miss it for the world” sarcasm in his words **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To be sure_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Burr!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I came to say congratulations_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[MULLIGAN]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Spit a verse, Burr!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I see the whole gang is here_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_You are the worst, Burr!_

 

“It’s true!”

Jefferson-”glad to see I’m not the only one”

**“** Oh, so you agree you are the worst?”

Jefferson-”that’s not what I- nevermind” he sulk

 

Success once again!

 

Washington-”and they wonder why I see them as children”

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I wish I had your command instead of manning George’s journal_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No, you don’t_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Yes, I do_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Now, be sensible_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable_

 

Washington-”very true” **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Well, well, I heard_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_You’ve got a special someone on the side, Burr_

 

Burr-”my Theodosia” he was looking down, at what look to be a pendant; I’m guessing is from Theodosia **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is that so?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What are you tryin’ to hide, Burr?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I should go_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No, these guys should go_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Laf-”choosing Burr over us?! disgraceful”

**_  
_ ** **_[LAFAYETTE]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[LAURENS]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Leave us alone_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[MULLIGAN]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Man…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_It’s alright, Burr. I wish you’d brought this girl with you tonight, Burr_

 

Burr-”it would have be nice” a thoughtful smile on his face **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What do you mean?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_She’s married_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I see_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_She’s married to a British officer_

 

“I never knew what she saw in him”

Laurens-”clearly nothing” **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh shit…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’ll see you on the other side of the war_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I will never understand you_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?_

 

Jefferson-”hm I don’t know? Maybe for her to not be married?”

“Well he coul- wipe that smirk off your face!”

Washington-”settle down children”

 

“I’m not your son” I murmured       **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[BURR]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’ll see you on the other side of the war_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[HAMILTON]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I’ll see you on the other side of the war_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Laurens stood up - “which we won!”

Everyone cheered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and do the next one soon   
> (as in now so i dot forget ^w^)

**Author's Note:**

> so you made it this far, yay!  
> it means a lot to me  
> leave your thoughts in the comments.  
> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> stay happy..
> 
> \- moonlight


End file.
